the demon seed of knowledge
by kerenitychan
Summary: ohmagod my very first fanfic yay    i know i'm still a noob at this but here goes. it's my version of how zim&gaz 's actual relation began    i dun own invader zim only the idea and the oc's
1. ZIM GETTING A TUTOR?

**OMG MAH FIRST FANFIC ZAGR AND ORIGINAL CHARACTERS I DO NOT OWN INVADER ZIM**

* * *

><p>Grumbling he strolled down the hall,looking angrily at the floor when he neared the<p>

principals office."What do they think they're doing

calling the almighty ZIM to the dirtbag principal?"

He sighed grumbling under his breath when entering the office.

* * *

><p><strong>AT THE PRINCIPALS OFFICE<strong>

* * *

><p>"Zim kiddo there you are!"The young looking principal happily declared seeing the little alien<p>

entering the room."You're probably wondering WHY i asked for you to come over here."

''Yes..."Zim just eyed the cheerful female in front of him with an annoyed look

"Well you know that here in our school species don't matter..."

"I AM NORMAL!'Zim declared loudly not letting her finish her sentence

"...right...so as i was saying even IF you where an alien that wouldn't have anything to do with it...it's just..."

She sighed and grabbed a bunch of papers.

Zim seemed to recognise his handwriting...it where his exams ,tests and homework,he gave her a questioning look as she continued

"It's just your grades...THEY'RE HORRABLE!...Never the less i know you are intelligent,so i give you a last chance to work on your grades."

Zim gives her a questioning look

"What are you trying to say ?Don't lie to Zim ZIM SEES THROUGH YOUR LIEEEEEEEES!"

"Right...so the teatchers and i have been thinking...how about you get a tutor?"

Zim raised one of his hairless brows "A tumor?"She slammed herself for the head

"A tutor Zim! You know! A person who helps you study."And then it finally got through.

"A TUTOR! WHY WOULD THE GREAT ZIM NEED A TUTOR?"He stood up and slammed his fists on the principals desk.

"Screaming gets you nowhere Zim."She cleaned her nails not giving Zim another look

"You'll have to get a tutor wheter you like it or not!" It was rare for her to lose patience but zim really got under her skin.

Seeing she was not going to give in he sighed and muttered something under his breath."who?" The principal looked at him indifferently.

"How should i know?I noticed dib isn't an option...how 'bout Gaz...yeah she'd be fine and she IS smart ,ok that is decided!You will ask gaz to be your tutor!

Now off with you ,i'm busy"

Zim didn't get the chance to go in against her idea when he got chased out of the office.

"But Zim won't-"'BLAM' He was outside again 0.0 that wasn't exactly what zim expected

* * *

><p><strong>REMEMBERING THE REUNION<strong>

* * *

><p>Great !This is just dandy now Zim will be having to spend time with the deemon seed !That was not his plan when he "moved"<p>

"Gir pack your bags !I've had it with the dibSTINK and his continious meddeling in Zims business! Whe're moving our base!"

Gir saluted zim as his eyes turned red "YES MY MASTER" His eyes turned back as he happily skipped of to pack his stuff

"Well then lets choose our next location!'""Ooh ooh lets go there LETS GO THERE"Gir squeeled while pointing at a particcular island near Japan

"Oh well everything is better then being stuck with the earthmonkey"

**(the membrane's)**

"LOOK I SAW PHOENIX!" Oh no not again , Gaz looked annoyed at her brother just to look back at her game not paying attention to him anymore

"Why where we going to Shinsei Gisei again?"

Gaz asked annoyed at her father who had been keeping himself busy with some toast.

"We are going there IN THE NAME OF SIENCE!there seem to be rumors about a rare desease that only accures there , so they send us to investigate!"

"I also heared that Shinsei Gisei is famous for being the gathering place for thousends of paranormal beings !"

Dib just had to butt in didn't he?Gaz focused back on her game as Dib kept preeching on about his paranormal centrum crud.

* * *

><p><strong>MEETING UP WITH THE DEMON SEED<strong>

* * *

><p>How was Zim supposed to know that idiotic sir unit of his chose exactly the same town the Membranes where headed<p>

"That stupid little" he was about to curse when he saw a flash of 2 golden eyes a little further in the hall,it was the Gaz human .

Amused by the green alien she gave him a small smirk returning to her locker.

Gaz human! Exactly who i needed!Ok ,so Zim will just walk up to her and DEMAND she tutors him.

After all Zim is her superior and future leader

"GAZ HUMAN!"He walked up to her with all his courage...witch dissapeared with every step

what does HE want? She looks annoyed at the green pest that came closer."What is it Zim?"

Her eyes where only a bit open but open enough for Zim to see the glimmering golden orbs behind her thick black eyelashes,those golden orbs...

Zim always felt uncomfertable looking at those since the fight when they ended up in that horrible human restaurant

...bloaty's if he recalls correctly.


	2. NO ESCAPE

"I don't have all day Zim"Gaz slowly got angry by waiting for Zim to stop daydreaming.

"what?Oh!Right!"Zim woke up from his daze still a bit flustered.

he cleared his troath and looked at the violet haired demon in front of him.

"Zim has found he needs you to,...be my tutor"

He shamefully mumbeled the last part so quietly Gaz barely understood him."To be what?"

Unintresed she looked at some of her math books. Zim not exactly happy about her indifference gathered courage to do what he planned from the start.

"ZIM DEMANDS YOU WILL BECOME HIS TUTOR!"Gaz's eyes widened .

That he needed a tutor was not exactly a suprice for her,no she new that already.

Zim always had been in a higher grade then her, but once the others went to the next grade Zim had to stay behind and ended up in her class.

"And why should I out of all people help you?Go ask someone else!" Annoyed she closed her locker.

Why her there where more than enough smart people in this school.

Zim wasn't exactly happy about the disobedience "LOOK ANNOYING LITTLE DEMON SEED IT'S NOT LIKE ZIM WANTS TO!"

He crossed his arms and gave her an angry look.

She raised a brow"Then why do you ask me?"

He let out an annoyed sigh"Direct orders from the principal dirtbag."

THE PRINCIPAL!Gaz looked at Zim ,his ruby eyes glowed red behind his contacts...he wasn't kidding.

"Why me?" "How should i know?Ask that so called principal!"

They gave each other an annoyed look ,noticing neither one of them was happy about this

"alright i will."she grabbed her books and walked of in the direction of the principal's office.

* * *

><p><strong>ASK THE PRINCIPAL!<strong>

* * *

><p>No matter how much she wanted to slam the door open and yell at the idiot she knew she'd get in trouble if she did that.<p>

*KNOCK KNOCK* "Who is there?" Gaz sighed already regretting coming in the first place.

"Gaz" "Gaz who?" What kind of question was that?She was the only one in school who was named Gaz

"Gaz Membrane"Hearing that the principal knew this wasn't the time for jokes,she always was scared of Gaz and her friends.

The so called PRETTY AND DANGEROUS

she swallowed "C-come in please Membrane-san"

The door flew open and she cowered under her desk."Sayumi-san you can stop cowering...for now"She warned.

The principal looked up over her desk."W-what did i earn this visit for?"

Gaz stepped up to Sayumi with hatred glimmering in her eyes.

"WHY DID YOU TELL ZIM TO GET ME AS HIS TUTOR?"the Principal automaticly went a bit more to the back of the room hearing the anger in Gaz's voice.

"W-why.."She cleared her throught."W-well you should know Zim has horrable grades..."

"I don't care about the tutor part it's the ME part i want to know!"

"Right!W-well we needed someone who was SMART in the first place so of course people like Dexter and Dib where our first idea...wich brings us to the problem ..."

Gaz raised her brow and looked questioning at the principal."Problem?"

She nodded"In tutoring of course the intellect is first priority,but they have to get along too."

Gaz remembering the mentioning of Dib and tried to imagine how it would be if HE tutored Zim.

She suddered at the tought of listening to them squibble all day.

"Okay i get you didn't shoose Dib but why ME?"

The principal sighed"You and i both know Zim isn't fond of humans so i decided to team him up with someone he knows.

I also noticed that even though it's only a bit,he has respect for you."

Gaz's eyes widened and gave the principal a unbelieving look.

Respect...Zim respect for her?ZIM?

It's true he seemed to watch his words when near her but that was probably because she kicked Zim's ass in that fight she likes to refer to as bloaty battle.

"You are losing it Sayumi you really are." "Come on Gaz he knew you since you where kids!If anyone could survive hanging out with that guy longer then an hour it'd be you!"

"Longer then an hour?"Gaz yelled in disgust "Do you think anyone can teach Zim anything in less then an hour?"

"You just have to explain in terms he understands." Gaz sed trying to get out of the tutoring.

" And YOU are the one who knows wich terms that are!"The principal explained as she stood up and pushed gaz in the direction of the door.

That wasn't exactly what she expected."THAT WAS NOT WHAT I MEA-"*BLAM*

She stood outside with a closed door behind her.

That woman doesn't know how lucky she is i'd get in trouble if i hurt her Gaz thought to herself.

Sayumi let out an deep sigh"Thank god she'd get in trouble if she hurts me."

* * *

><p><strong>ZIM'S TUTOR<strong>

* * *

><p>Zim looked at the clock in the classroom and then at the empty seat behind him.<p>

The Dib-sister still hasn't returned yet."I wonder if she has talked that HORRABLE idea out of the dirtbag's head"

He just finished his senteance when the bell rang ,it was lunchtime.

He ran outside the classroom as quik as he could and bumped into someone

"HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU-"he stopped seeing 2 golden orbs glittering with anger and dissapointment looking in his eyes.

"What where you saying?"Gaz stood up and cleaned of her uniform."You have to learn not to run outside like a gradeschooler Zim!"

Zim wanted to go in against that when he heared the word 'learn' echo in his head.

"Talking about learning have you ta-"She put his finger to his lips to shush him

"Yes i talked to her. No that idiotic woman didn't listen"Zim felt weird when the gaz-human put her little soft finger to his lip and was a bit dazed when she took her finger back.

"So you still have to tutor me?" Zim asked snapping out of his daze.

Gaz just nodded .

"So we will need a meeting place"

Gaz wasn't really in the mood for that now and walked in the direction of the cafetaria.

"Hey!" " I don't care when or where as long as Dib doesn't find out."

She walked of imagening what would happen if Dib found out she had to teach his 'earch nemesis' about the earth .

She shook her head."God please don't let Dib find out."


	3. WALKING THE DOG?

**QUESTIONING LUNCH**

* * *

><p>"Gaz i'm over here!"Dib waved his hands to let her go his way.<p>

She sighed and looked at her game-slave 3 while walking Dib's direction with her lunch.

"Hey Gaz what's wrong i heared you went to the principals office."Dib looked at his sister

waiting for a response he did not get.

"You had to go there to?I knew aniki went there but i didn't think you'd be called to...Why

did you guys go there?" A small girl sitting next to dib asked curious.

Gaz sat down in the seat in front of Dib and opened her lunchbox.

"Thats none of your business and if you care i didn't get called there,i went there."

All the girl could say to that was raising her brow.

she was small had light violet hair that was long and had some curls.

She had an Asian looking face and wore a purple dress with pink frills and a black coat.

Her name was Giz,she's Irken and was send to the earth to become Zim's apprentice .

But she gave up on that quikly seeing she had more skill then him ,

She had become Dib's 'paranormal buddy' you could say.

"HEY GAZ HUMAN !" Zim ran in the direction of the table they always sat at and settled

himself next to Gaz."Why did you run of like that you demon seed ?

We weren't done discussing!" You could see a light flashing off Dib's glasses.

* * *

><p><strong>WALKING GIR?<strong>

* * *

><p>"Discussing?" He looked at his sister with a suspicious look.<p>

Gaz looked at her brother with her usual emotionless look.

She then looked at zim with a warning look of anger in her eyes.

The green alien took a bit more distance from the little human ...

"Yes discussing!Discussing when uhm...when."He scratched his chin while Gaz gave him a deadly looked around to see if he could...aha!

"Whe were discussing when gaz human was going to take a walk with Gir!"

"Gir?"Gaz looked confused at Zim but decided to play along."Yes Gir!That little pest won't

shut up until i take a walk with him...isn't that right Zim?"

Zim nodded eyed his sister and the alien suspiciously.

Gaz started to feel nervous."Hey isn't that a chupacabra there?"She pointed outside.

"I KNEW THAT PETTING ZOO WITH GOATS WAS A BAD IDEA"Dib yelled out running outside.

"WAIT FOR ME!WE CAN CATCH IT AND PROVE IT WAS A BAD IDEA!" Giz ran after him.

Gaz let out a sigh of releve "That was close."

Her expression turned dark and angry again and she grabbed zim by his collar pulling him

down to her eye sight."Gir? ARE YOU SERIOUS?WHERE DID THAT COME FROM?"

Zim gulped and pointed at Giz's lunch...waffles.

She just let out an annoyed sigh and released Zim."You mayby saved our ass this time but watch your mouth the next time!"

Zim wanted to object when they heared screaming outside.

"LET THAT GO YOU !IT'S PROOF FOR THE PRINCIPAL"

Dib was trying to get his hands on something.A violet purple strange looking creature.

"NO I WON'T LET YOU HAVE DAISY!"

A orange haired boy with a huge nose pulled it back to him.

"THAT'S A FREAKING CHUPACABRA AHO!"

Giz tried to help Dib get the chupacabra called Daisy in this strange game of tug-of-war

"I BELIEVE THAT'S PRONOUNCED SHUPAMACABFLAH! AND YOU WON'T GET HER!"

Gaz and Zim just watched them play their game of tug of war untill the bell rang...and the teachers dragged a mocking Dib and Giz to their classroom


	4. WHAT'S UP WITH THE BACKPACK?

HOW ABOUT WE SKIP THE LESSONS AND GO TO THE END OF THE LAST CLASS

WHATEVER YOU SAY I'M STILL GUNNA SKIP THE LESSONS XP

* * *

><p><strong>CURSE YOU TIME!<strong>

* * *

><p>Zim looked at the clock in the corner off the clasroom intensly as if it would make the cursed thing go faster...but it didn't work as well as he wanted.<p>

"Zim!Focus!"mr karaku hit his history book on Zim's head.

"I know you don't care mutch for our planet but you started school and i'll make sure you'll finish it!" he gave the green student an angry look.

Zim gave his teatcher a mocking look and nodded rubbing his head where he was hit.

Ever since he started school in Shinsei -Gisei people seemed ignorant of the fact he's an invader even though they found out pretty soon since he was in Dib's class at first.

But then again it isn't all that weird...Zim looked around the clasroom.

A redhaired girl with purple eyes and tentacles coming out of her back was sitting next tobthe Dib-sisters 'scary' friend who has death in possesion.

A tanned girl in front of Zim always drags along this strange lunchbox and next to her there's a pale boy with black hair and lime glasses who was related to the redhead.

Thewhole class was filled with aliens the supernatural and extrordinary intelligent humans

...not as intelligent as the great ZIM of course,but still.

He looked behind him and saw the dark violet haired human behind him taking notes.

She noticed the purple-blue contacts looking at her.

"What is it?"She gave him an annoyed grumble.

"Why do you even write it down? we have it written in these so called' textbooks'."

"You never know if they say something that isn't in the book...and now shut it or I am going to get scolded!"

She shoo'd him away from her table.

the shooing was awnsered by a bored and annoyed grumble.

* * *

><p><strong>A GIRLS BACKPACK<strong>

* * *

><p><em><strong>RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNG<strong>_

Finally!Zim ran out the classroom as quikly as possible while Gaz was taking her sweet time to grab her stuff and leave the classroom.

"Hey!" A blonde haired girl with a black headband walked up to Gaz

"Hi."Gaz nodded in greeting while putting away her textbooks

"What's up with all the books?Even YOU don't take this much with you!"

"Well...*sigh* it isn't exactly for ME ."She thought it would be better to take alot of books home since you never know when that green pest will show up.

"Then who is it for?Does this have to do with you going to the principal?"

"Yeah pretty much...What about you Mandy?"Gaz pointed at mandy's bag wich was bigger then usual.

She grabbed her bag turned it upside down and shook it until bones started falling out.

"I have custardy this week and HE has math exames tomorrow" the bones came togheter and a skellington with a long face dusted of his robe mumbling something .

Gaz picked up her backpack and looked at the skellington with a smirk.

"You mean that THE grim reaper can't do math?"

He gave her a angry look."I'm death for cryin' out loud! Not a kid dat still goes to highschool!"

"It was YOU who came to school disguised as a human because you got bored being alone at home."

Grim looked angrily at the scary blonde but couldn't say anything against that.

Gaz went the direction of the the door and waved Mandy and her BFF goodbye.

Dib should be waiting by the schoolgate for her...one of these big brothery things he'll always keep doing it seems.


End file.
